Lisa Frank 420, Modern Computer
by OmegaTexnos
Summary: One day Nepgear discovered a Macintosh Plus while doing spring cleaning, roping Neptune along the way. Booting up the old comp, it immediately displayed a strange picture and they were forced to listen to strange music until they had enough-and that's how their Adventure started.
1. I don't understand

Lisa Frank 420, Modern Computer

One day, Nepgear discovered a Macintosh Plus..

...

Chapter 1 : I don't understand

It was spring cleaning in Planeptune. Neptune took the smaller pile while Nepgear did the most work. The lilac sister complained on how the big sis were so lazy and irresponsible.

Though she just left it aside.

'After all, what can change the nature of a man?' she thought.

While sorting out the old computers left behind by their ancestors, Nepgear came across an interesting old model labeled 'Macintosh Plus'.

The main machine were integrated with the monitor, making it similar to small ATM machine. It was yellowed due to age and patches of dust piled up on it.

Nepgear thought of the old computer as cute, she spent quite a bit of time cleaning it, she ditched her current job.

With the power cable, mouse and keyboard ready, Nepgear went back to her room and booted up the Mac Plus.

...

Moments ago, carrying back the peripherals to her room, Nepgear happily hummed a tune. It was Go Love and Peace by Ayane.

Nepgear was just good at singing before, but since her Idol performance with Neptune, her crystal-clear voice gave enchanting feel to their entire abode.

Hearing her little sister's beautiful singing, normally it'd help Neptune sleep better, but Nepgear normally wouldn't sing unless there's something going on.

"Oi, Nep Jr—what's kickin'?"

Neptune already finished her cleaning earlier, she opt to relax in bed for a while. She made a strange expression while Nepgear's eyes shone like diamonds staring at the old comp.

'Eh, it's Nep jr alright.' Neptune thought of it as a given.

Honestly, Neptune were also interested in such retro machine, but it's just a little bit. In her memories, the current Mac PC's would have a white background with a bitten apple symbol, but the actual result left her dumbfounded.

As the Mac Plus booted, there's not even a loading screen; it immediately displayed a picture with pink background: a cut-off statue of god Apollo on the left, below it were patterns of checkered black-pink expanding through the horizon, adjoining with the picture of cityscape overlooking the sunset sky and tranquil ocean beneath.

It's title was green-texted MAC-purasu (written in Japanese katakana), separated by a green line, below were also a bunch of Jap letters. Right beside the 'plus' katakana there's also a green-gem symbol with ten protrusions coming outta it.

Both Nepgear and Neptune couldn't even register such logic. This was just so unreal.

'Even New PC's weren't capable of such feat, needless to say, old ones.' Nepgear conjectured.

As the sisters were admiring the picture, music started playing from the old computer, although Nepgear hadn't even plugged the audio jack.

It started with a mellow sounding synth-string with a melancholic tone, it's layering and mixing created an otherworldly sensation, as if you're drowning in the shopping mall fountain in the 90's or waiting your mother to pick her favorite Soap Opera VHS tapes while you're busy playing with Pager.

When you watch anime VHS with yellow text and lots of artifacts using a CRT TV, you need to shove the video jacks correctly or the colors would be screwed up. Plus points if the picture was all tinted greyscale and you had to smack the TV few times to regain color.

Further plus points if you brought a new color TV only to watch black-and-white movies.

The slow drums echoed throughout the sound channel, followed with a low, baritone singing voice like a man's. His words were cut off before he could say anything else.

'I do-'

After a minute or so from the vocals, it finally formed out its lyrics.

It's your move, I've made up my mind  
Time is running out, make a move  
Oh, we can go on, do you understand?  
It's all in your hands...

Neptune thought the lyrics were 'It's all in your head' prior Nepgear's correction.

It went on with the same loop of instrumentals for good minute; the looped singing of a different phrase resound.

Few more repeats and there came the next lyrics.

I'm giving up on trying  
To sell you things that you ain't buying

Ye...yeah...

One more of the same line, continuing with 'it's your move...'

Near the end, there's a moment of disjoint and chaos between the melody, ending up decrescendo from its climax.

...and the song conclude.

"What a weird song."

As the sisters were curious about when will the actual computer went to its OS desktop screen, the song replayed itself—still with the same Roman statue background. This time, the sisters couldn't even do anything beside intently listening.

'Fuck, if only I'd known that...' cursed Neptune

While it's just one or two times more, it was still bearable, but seeing as the song still wouldn't stop, Neptune tried exercising her willpower to break through the restraint.

'Shares, give us your power!'

The sisters end up using the same method to free themselves.

Somewhere in the Planeptower, the Sharicite 'blinked', with instant of passing—an overpowering, invisible presence loomed over Planeptune. Gathering the myriads of lights all over. It conjoined into twin spots heading towards the Planeptower, gradually blossoming in Lilac hue towards both of them. It enveloped their bodies in a blinding light.

The old computer cracked open and disintegrated; leaving behind a pink colored portal in its wake.

The restraint was very strong, for it needing lots of share energy to burst open.

The sisters felt significantly weaker. The Sharicite itself got dimmer, fortunately it kept its ethereal luster.

'Damn, if just breaking the seal took so much power, how strong would the monsters within be?' Neptune felt chills running down her spine as she issued emergency calls to everyone nearby.

Be it her trusty friends Iffy and Compa plus Histoire. The other CPUs and their Candidates; any people that might help.

Like being struck by a devil's luck, the signal was lost and the sisters couldn't even leave their own room as a barrier seem to be formed in the space of open doors.

The windows also had barriers on. Most of all, it sucked since the sisters didn't carry their weapons at all. Punching and kicking the barrier did nothing to it.

"Sis...I'm so sorry, if only I could hold myself back."

"No use crying over split milk Nep Jr, we just hafta clean up the mess."

"It's easy for you to say...we didn't even knew how dangerous the dungeon was."

"Then, do you have a better idea rather than jumping in straight away? I say no for dispelling the barrier with our Share Energy, as it felt even stronger than the restraint applied to me earlier, didn't you feel the same?"

The lilac sister nodded...but she still felt uneasy to her sister jumping the gun too fast.

"...but, we really should call the others via other ways."

"Even if they're our friends, it doesn't mean they would help us in a heartbeat. They're actually very busy themselves and don't you think our predicaments so far had been pretty silly? If I were to tell you-I got locked in my Basilicom from listening to junk computer that's playing weird music, would you believe me, Nep Jr? Hmm..."

That's in the fortunate case one manage to find an escape gap.

Even if they tried destroying the walls one by one, which hopefully didn't have any barriers, the people who watch them would start thinking of their CPUs as Loco. For Neptune, it didn't seem worth tarnishing her image over it.

'I am strong, I just had to tough it up abd beat whichever comes. Sometimes I wish Nepgear would grow a pair.'

While she talked Nepgear out, Neptune noticed something amiss. She followed her gut feeling and scrutinized the portal a lil' bit..

"I'm afraid not, sis."

"I see that you're still not convinced, Nep Jr! Contrary to the restraint and barrier, the energy presence coming from the portal was very weak!"

"Even if it's so, we should carefully plan."

"Anyway, I don't want to lost the shares I painstakingly worked on, okay? Plus, we already got through much worse. A lot of those damn devices actually transported us without a prior notice—this one's better."

"In that case then, shall we sleep for a bit?"

"As expected from my baby sister."

"On a second thought, wouldn't you be worried monsters might come outta the portal, sis?"

"Should be okay...I think? There didn't seem to be any leaks from the other side..."

Neptune definitely wouldn't know that since she's not an Oracle, she just felt it's gonna be alright. To the simple her, it's all 'bout gut feelings, no need for complicated stuff.

Actually, if she actually studied about her Nation, she could derive an example from Virtua Forest, the beginner's dungeon. Like, about it's energy level and the type of monsters inside-plus whether there's one of dungeon breaks somewhere.

Since Neptune were lazy, she didn't know anything 'bout it.

Also taking note of cases where monsters appeared in towns, according to her, it was either a device that summoned them like the Discs or it was a portal connecting both dimensions, like between Zero and Hyper Dimension.

Even if the Mac Plus, to some extent, act like the Disc, it didn't summon monsters right away, but instead a portal.

In the end, there's still no conclusive circumstantial evidence, as it end up in a new case altogether—causing unnecessary Paranoia.

Neptune's ignorance probably saved themselves of hesitation.

In the worst case scenario of the monsters popping up, there were two cases.

Of the monsters able to went through the barrier or not. If they could, it'd be very bad, though it all depend on their power levels. Seeing as Gamindustri were at peace, the news of sudden monster outbreak would be sky hot and their friends would've helped out in a flash. Even if Planeptune would suffer damage, it wouldn't be hopeless.

..but it's only if they're intelligent. Monsters with actual intellect could be counted with fingers in the entire HDN series, at least the main one.

Though Neptune were concerned about some possible intelligent being able to control monsters, she was like: fuck it, power of FRIENDSHIP triumphs anytime.

Although this also meant she couldn't stop being Friendzoned by Noire outside Fanfics and Doujins.

In any case, uncontrolled simple fiends would just charge straight at the sleeping sisters, whose battle instincts were honed for many years. Especially Neptune, she'd be able to wake up from even a bit of killing intent.

If the monsters were very strong, they probably could use lure the monster so destroy the barrier, or any blockade and gather reinforcements while kiting.

That way, they would also look good since they didn't destroy the walls the people built for the sisters. Better let the monsters take the blame.

If anything didn't else didn't work, this was their home turf; they had all the advantages as the patron CPU and Candidate. The home-team buffs were incredible—that's why, the previous Console War were all fought on Neutral Ground and no one had the galls to directly invade a Nation, even three-on-one.

Even Purple Heart herself need the cooperation of three CPUs to defeat.

Who knew if lilac girl got stronger? All the time she kept lazing around, or perhaps there's something behind the scenes?

"I'll believe in you sis."

The sisters took a quick shower and napped for a bit. It's been a while since they bathed together but since they were both nervous and excited 'bout going in, no time were spent on lewding.

It's also been a while since they slept in the same bed. Feeling the warmth of each others' bodies; smelling the pleasant aroma of the soap and shampoo, it made them able to doze off straight.

...

They roused from slumber with fresh mind, followed with deep relief with no sign of monsters popping.

The lack of weapons end up without hitch. They simply disassembled Nepgear's desk legs and prepared to jump into the portal.

[2x Wooden Sword acquired]

"Sis..."

"What's up, Nep. Jr?"

"I could only wield lightsabers and special swords."

Standing atop a chair, Neptune took one of the wooden sword and use it as an extender to pluck off the neon lights in the ceiling. Seeing as it's still not night, it were still visible without direct illumination.

Nepgear received both the lamp and wooden desk leg. It didn't take long for her to search the double-tape.

Stick them together and it's done.

[1x Wooden Lightsaber acquired!]

If she had access to her workshop, she definitely could forge something powerful for both on the go, but no. There weren't any suitable forging materials, although with her current tools in the box, it was enough.

The lilac sister took her time by collecting the most essential tools based on weight / efficiency and stuffed her trusty toolbox.

'This dungeon's definitely not that simple.' thought Nepgear.

To Neptune, however, she made a carefree smile.

"Thank you so much, sis. Let's us go."

..and their adventure began.

Author's Note :

Some of you who're familiar with game, you might mention Conquest Ending due to my explanation about Nation invasion.

In case of Conquest Ending, however. Bear in mind that Planeptune dominated the Share amount by around 55% or more for it to get triggered, possibly offsetting the 'Home Team' buff while the other Nations were left by only a meager amount, or possibly even close to none.

Compared to that, the 'boosted' Planeptune faction could also bring together two more super-powered allies to fight, and even more with party member switch, versus weakened Sovereigns. For some reason, only the CPUs and their Candidates retaliated.

...

Changelog : added some descriptions 'bout Conquest Ending, man I totally forgot that one.

Changelog 2 : edited some parts. I notice my writing was a bit sloppy after re-reading. I hope the sentences flow better.

Writing an Ongoing series for the first time in a while. Don't expect regular updates since I was kinda busy IRL and I was kind of a slow writer, but I'd try to finish it the best I could, given time,.

It's just going to be a short one, got it all planned out to the ending.

Hope you guys enjoy it. Whether or not you do, thanks for taking your time to read.

Any comments 'bout the story, feel free to tell me through Reviews or PM. I was still lacking in experience and ability as an Author so any kind of suggestions might be able to help me smoothen up the next chapters I planned out.

See you later in the next chapters!


	2. cuz you don't say yes

Lisa Frank 420, Modern Computer

Chapter 2 : 'cuz you don't say yes...

The Planeptune sisters had no slightest idea what kind of place would await, upon leaping towards the portal. What came before their eyes were something unbeknownst.

A vast expanse of beachy region laid underneath pink-simmered skies, blanketed by sweet-looking cotton candy clouds. The skies formed a gradient; a darker shade of pink the further up you stared. It reflected a tinge of darkened pink upon the light-bluish ocean.

The ground they stood were the usual pale yellow sandy beach, with a solitary palm tree growing diagonally against a rock. Before it, vast expanse of ocean with no ends beside a shade of what sky laid.

Ocean waves gently rolled towards the beach from afar, as if welcoming the visitors. Yet, there were no signs of monsters in sight; the subtle swaying of the palm tree as breeze flew past sent shivers toward the sisters.

When the sisters observed a part of the obscured cloud, the sunlight hit them straight in the face; both girls shut their eyes in reflex. Yet, the moment their eyes re-opened, clouds obscured it once more.

As the sisters' move, they saw their own opaque reflection for a moment, instead of a simple blur. Neptune had a bit of fun walking around and turning back to see the mirage for split second before it dissipated.

'I wonder if I should brought my own swimsuit.' thought Neptune

"Sis, we're not here for a vacation." Nepgear frowned, she were out lugging the N-labeled cute toolbox, heaving and panting a bit and her cheeks glint a rosy red.

Glancing at her baby sister, Neptune felt the urge to let out a nosebleed.

This place were quite similar to the R-18 Isle beach, if not for the surreal sky.

Thinking 'bout it again, this place were so empty; a bit too boring to even try incestuous stuff.

To the front, the horizons expand without end; to the sides, there were unending sight of beaches. The only vegetation present were this conspicuous palm tree.

Was there anything special about it?

Neptune braced herself forward, still wearing his usual hoodie shirt. It might got her in the mood to pose around if she were in that cute sunflowery swimsuit.

Nepgear felt a tinge of jealousy as her beloved sister began to lust over some tree which couldn't even stood erect.

"Sis wait a minute...err...wouldn't it be advisable to look at our back?"

"Already did. There was nothing beside the portal." Neptune quickly replied, still running happily towards the tree.

"Ah..."

Nepgear felt she was getting slapped in the face for looking down on her sis a bit there. For a moment she totally thought this damned cinnamon roll were just playing around.

"Was there anything you notice about this...tree, sis?"

Neptune went all silent and ran all the way, which urged the lilac sister to pick up the pace until both of them rested atop the outlying rock, beneath the tree.

"It's just a palm tree, what do you expect?"

"Er, sis. What I was implying there-"

"Yep, this tree were exactly a trigger. Now get ready."

Nepgear felt like checking her IQ, had it been going down lately? Or was her ditz sister actually very clever? She thought again, all of it had nothing to do with IQ after all.

'Similar to sis, I probably didn't have that much of common sense.'

Right before the said enemies appear, Neptune brandished the wooden desk table and transformed into Purple Heart, wearing the same usual latex bodysuit which showed her cleavage, making Nepgear let out apparent blush. Those elegant, long twin braids which flutter around the wind and most importantly, there was the same purple greatsword with Planeptune's crest in it.

Nepgear got the gist of what's happening; Neptune went into HDD to offset her weapon's reach disadvantage.

As the HDD form activate, no matter the weapon, they would be replaced with the HDD's default.

Nepgear's HDD Gunblade also had quite the long reach plus a projectile mode and it had the ability to punish enemy through infinite air combos, while Purple Heart could stunlock the enemy as long she could keep hitting her slashes.

The thing Nepgear were concerned about was:

"Sis, how come you're able to transform? I couldn't feel even a bit of Share Energy in here."

"Didn't I tell you before? Shares were basically the power of belief. Most important of all, was to believe in yourself; that was exactly why I could become strong even though our shares were low."

The lilac sister thought, that was so like her big sis to be so self-confident; it was even more apparent while she's Purple Heart.

'Our low shares weren't exactly one we should be proud about though...' Nepgear felt like crying at such thought.

"...what if I didn't have much faith in myself?" the lilac sister knew she could be strong, sometimes, but her strength weren't something she held confidence in.

Whether it was the power of love, friendship or Yuri, she always thought her power-ups were due to external factor.

There were always a time she wanted to rely on Neptune, but the lilac girl always seem to fool around, leaving her to hold the fort alone. She didn't have much confidence on solving things on her own.

"Just believe in me who believes in you. Waste no time since the baddies are coming."

It's due to Neptune's approval, she could finally let loose of her limits.

She thought in her mind, even if I screw up, my big sis would always cover for me.

"I will do my best."

As Purple Heart smiled, Nepgear felt the surge of overwhelming power coarsing through her body. It enveloped her entire being in a comfortable light-before she knew it, the same sensation of donning a different set of skin—her transformation mode-were now up.

At the same moment, like they were waiting for the sisters to finish their transformation, the enemies came swarming in.

The floating VHS tapes, Vinyls, Tape Recorders, CRT TV's, Golden Age Computers, Arcade Machines—all stuff that went all retro basically, came cruising in. There were also some stray checkered pillar and Roman statues mixed in.

...yet, in the onslaught of the sisters, they end up being the same mobs as usual.

"Nep Jr, cover my back!"

"Yes!"

As expected, since they were just using mere wooden desk tables and the modified version of it as a Base Weapon, their attack value were extremely low. Even if Nepgear lugged the toolbox, since her default weapon were the wooden lightsaber, only the makeshift weapon's value were accounted.

Some of the enemies didn't even receive any damage but under the force of the sisters' attacks, they couldn't even move at all.

Both of the girls in HDD form had high attack speed and their range were quite wide, able to disable the entirety of enemies coming their way. During the entire duration, the whole swarm enemies got locked down from the sisters' crowd control.

By continuously smacking, they could keep their HDD form forever and occasionally use their special skills. It was also great the enemies didn't keep appearing.

As the time went by, the damage numbers kept piling up. As the notification of [Parts Break] kept popping and those which originally receive zero damage start getting the part of the punishment. Some of the more brittle baddies succumbed and turned into particles of light.

"Neptune Break!"

"Celestial Severance!"

In the time the sisters manage to unleash their ultimate moves, the ones left, as expected, were the Roman statues.

Only after getting hit by two more of these ultimate moves earlier, these impretinent mob finally succumbed, joining their buddies in the realm of particles.

As the statues died, the same singing voice the sisters heard from the Mac Plus came out.

"I don't understand..."

"...cuz you don't say yes."

Nepgear thought, hey the order of lyrics were quite different—was there some meaning on beating up all the Roman statues? Though right now her body were too damn tired to think clearly.

Both Neptune and Nepgear felt terribly exhausted; their hands felt like giving up the energy and nearly dropped the trusty blade they're using. Their breaths heavy; Nepgear herself inhaled and exhaled in long durations and her sight went full disarray.

It might be thousands of times they were slashing the enemies, with no signs of going down anytime soon.

"Hufff...sis...they're very tough..."

"Haaaa...haa...they put up a good fight."

Note that both of them in HDD form hadn't even received a single bit of damage, otherwise their clothes would tear apart and it'd be very distracting if that happened. Especially since both had 'special' feelings for each other, despite being sisters.

They had to make sure no enemies slip past their range of slash to avoid this happen. The girls were fortunate none of the enemies were air-based and use projectiles; they all stupidly clumped nearby, making them easy targets of continuous beating.

Going back under the Palm Tree, they deactivated their HDD form and went for a bit of rest.

"I should've brought a pudding at least. I'm so hungry, I wanna eat something sweet."

"Maybe we should forget 'bout it and focus on quickly clearing this place out, sis."

"Yep, the faster I eat pudding, the better."

As the sisters relax about, their eyes took notice of all the earlier scenery. There's still the same ol' beach with waves coming towards them; the pink skies with endless horizons; the boundless beach of pale yellow sands.

Earlier, observing a peculiar side with the portal, there's only the fake reflection of endless beach, but it's actually an invisible wall, which the sisters figure out as they fought. The monsters also didn't enter the portal at all.

Now, there weren't just a portal present. A gap opened behind it, revealing a pink-colored movie theater with a retro design.

"I didn't feel good about this. Should we go back, sis?"

"Nah, I don't want to risk triggering the monsters again if we went back and forth. I was afraid, even if it's just one of us who went back, the gap would close and we had to painstakingly fight once more."

"I didn't expect you to worry so much."

"It'd be more of a wonder if I were so carefree. Besides, weren't you the one who knew best how I hate doing unnecessary work?"

"Ah right." Nepgear realized something as she collected the monster drops, "Speaking of doing more efficient work, we need to upgrade our gears right away."

"Can you do that?"

Taking out her toolbox and pulling out the materials, the lilac sister went to work right away.

Meanwhile, Neptune also felt elated when the monsters also dropped food items. She snacked for a bit until she were just decently full and gave the remainder to Nepgear, but the girl didn't even seem to notice her.

As the result, the lilac girl went full boredom, she slept beneath the same palm tree.

She once had qualms about the monsters attacking, but she trusted her battle instincts. The moment those buggers were out to bother her baby sister, she'd be the one to deliver the worst punishment they would ever experience.

Hours passed just like that, and their new gears were done.

[1x 80's Funky Sword acquired!]

[1x Retro Lightsaber acquired!]

[2x Pink Flamingo Bracelet acquired!]

Looking at the attributes, the Lilac Sister were very satisfied. With troubles also came its spoils.

It was still very inferior to their ultimate weapon and armor, but the stats itself were godlike compared to the makeshift one the sisters wield earlier.

The lilac sister lamented the fact, when she was out forging, all the materials were left in her workshop and none of the reserves in her bedroom, else the enemies wouldn't be as tough.

..but she also realize, it's not good to rely on your gears too much. When there's a moment you got screwed up, if you couldn't even improvise, it'd be all over.

The sunlight sky turned darker and seeing her big sister's sleeping face made her feel at ease.

'Maybe I should also rest for a bit.'

Hours passed once more and there were no signs of monsters regenerating at all.

"Nep Jr...hey, Nep Jr..."

There were the sounds of crackling fire, accompanied by a delicious scent.

Unbeknownst to the lilac sisterr, Neptune had used her tools to make a portable stove.

Seeing what was being cooked, however, made Nepgear lost all appetite.

"I'm not eating a Cassette Tape spaghetti..."

"This isn't like you to complain 'bout food."

In the end, the sisters ate merrily, since they were preparing for a potential big fight. Nepgear lost all restraint because the cassette tape actually taste like spaghetti. She just had to close her eyes while imagining something else.

Like Mom's Spaghetti.

Cleaning up their tools, the sisters continued their journey.

Even if it's just for a bit, Nepgear felt well-rested already while Neptune seem to be in a case of severe boredom, the lilac girl end up sprinting all the way towards the pink movie theater.

...along the way, her stomach went all funny—she vomited.

"Please don't run right after you ate sis..."

The sisters took their pace and it didn't take that long for them to arrive.

Inside this theater, they would try uncovering whatever secrets this place held.

Changelog:

Edited the story a bit (just sentence structures, no plot changes), sorry for the writing once more.


	3. but you don't say no

Chapter 3 : but you don't say no..

"Ever think of complaining 'bout consumerism and reflecting on Reagan era?"

In the movie theater with the sisters sitting in, the screen displayed the poorly-rendered 3D figure of Bart Simpson sitting on the pixelated ground, plus the incompletely drawn building of the church on the back; many of the parts filled with checkered stripes. The playback were constantly stuttering, the audio track of Homer Simpson speaking to Bart also sound dodgy, like he was drunk af.

After the initial setup where the lines were said in full, the scene kept on looping for a good while on some parts.

"Ever,,"

"Ever think of-"

"Complaining..."

"Complaining."

"About consumerism."

"Reflecting on Reagan era."

"Reagen era."

There basically were too much disturbing effects to make the watching enjoyable.

The sight of Bart Simpson which seem to be stumbling when the loops came in gave quite the laughs.

Of course, the sisters knew about The Simpsons. It was still on air at the television. They, however, didn't even think in their wildest imagination, such clip of Bart Simpson going to Sunday School could be edited in such ways.

The next clip was of Sailor Moon, with the same strange weird, esoteric music playing, similar to ones from the Mac Plus. It's like a typical 80s Jpop but slowed down and got heavy reverb effects added to induce the feeling of distance. There were also some annoying sounding old commercials in Japanese being said while the anime opening (just the video) played.

The display were on grayscale with mess of inverted colors in the background and yellow subtitle text. As the opening end, the screen turned into the main character, Usagi, sitting in front of the same church, just like what Bart Simpson did.

Worst of all, she was poorly rendered in 3D. Neptune, who had Usagi as her waifu for a long while and wanting to marry her so much if she ever exist, had both her heart and soul bleeding.

Usagi's slender high-schooler figure were deformed into cubicles and her chest were now triangles and her once beautiful long legs deformed to a tree stump. Even her cute sailor uniform props were flattened into a mix of paint bucket colors.

It was also disturbing how her hair were reduced into a pair of thin diagonal blond lines. Even the first Tomb Raider game were lot better than this.

"My waifu...!" Neptune cried, when she saw Usagi's facial features were actually Bart Simpson's.

"Do we need to buy the DLC to fix this?"

"Nep Jr...why are you so cruel at such times..."

"I just think the cartoons are funny. Sis, look—she's going to kiss the masked rose!"

The said masked rose, also in glitch-rendered 3D, making his clothes potentially seizure inducing on how the parts of his mantle seem to spread around in conic artifacts across the screen. He came up to Usagi, gently lifted her chin up and said close to her ears, in drunk Homer's voice:

「消費者主義とレーガン時代の反映について?」

"Uh, what? Where are the subtitles? Why can't I understand Japanese?"

"We're the American version of Hyperdimension, sis. If you notice, your voice is more like Melissa Fahn than Tanaka Rie."

"Ugh...this meant I couldn't play my weeaboo games."

"At least you're pretty fluent in English."

"My TOEFL didn't even pass 600!"

"Well...you could always take it next time and try to listen the conversations properly instead of thinking those 'yamete, kimochi, man*o daisuki, oppai no tame ni, Boku no P*co, Jugemu jugemu gokou no surikire Kaijarisuigyo no suigyoumatsu Unraimatsu fuuraimatsu Kuuneru tokoro ni sumu tokoro Yabura kouji no bura kouji Paipo paipo paipo no shuuringan Shuuringan no guurindai Guurindai no ponpokopii no Ponpokonaa no choukyuumei no Chousuke...etc."

Watching such weird cartoon made the homely girl's screws loose.

Neptune was like, wtf was this girl saying.

She only remembered the dirty words; making her face burn up.

"I'm not THAT perverted!"

Nepgear didn't even wanted to ask why Neptune wanted to take TOEFL in the first place. Maybe she wanted to go to America and hook up with some blond cowgirl with big guns, motorcycles and pet eagle whom greeted her with 'Howdy'?

'Wait, why do I naturally thought my sis would hook up with girls? That to be said, I didn't wanna see her hook up with guys, especially if they had 30+ cm anti-hymen cannon—sis would break.

If she want to go to Murica, she'd better go get the best chest and asses of the chicks!

...wait, why did she had to take TOEFL in the first place? Ah right, to get past their fathers, especially if they're Asian.

...but if they're Asian, my sis didn't even know Chinese either—please sis, at least hook up with those who mainly speak English. At least you knew a bit of Esperanto too.'

The sisters' banter aside, both the masked rose and Usagi stared at each othe'r dreamily and they finally kissed, but the scene wasn't romantic at all-their faces end up clipping inside another.

The scene flashed into the pixelated sky, with the Japanese letters of 'FIN' displayed on the lower right corner.

"Ah sis, I forgot to mention."

"What? This cartoon movie were disturbing enough already, stop pouring salt on my wounds."

Nepgear originally wanted to see her sister's cute reactions upon knowing the masked rose actually had Homer's face.

'Thank goodness my big sis were too preoccupied on the no-subtitle thing. Which remind me, I didn't understand Japanese either. I didn't even understand what the movie was about—I just felt like laughing.'

If Neptune knew what her sister thought, she'd feel like slapping her.

'If you didn't understand Japanese, how the hell did you pull off that tongue twister in the end? It's either you had godly brains or you're a super weeab.'

The movie theater were silent once again. Nepgear took out the popcorn from her inventory and shared it with Neptune. They didn't had the chance to nibble on the salty corn goodness since the cartoon were so short.

When they were munching in relaxing manner, as the comfy seating and chilly air conditioning blew throughout the room, Nepgear raised a question:

"Why do you want to take TOEFL in the first place sis?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to go to England and hook up with some goth lolis and Victorian Maids!"

Nepgear's guess were spot on, but she were truly hard-pressed to correct her cinnamon roll of big sister.

For the sake of Neptune's happiness. Nepgear too, want her share of goth loli and Victorian Maids.

..both of them didn't even think about football, cricket, English teatime, the Big Ben, Oxford University, William Shakespeare, Mr. Bean, Monty Python, Kenny Dalglish etc.

Their mind were overdosed with anime.

"Errr...it would be IELTS you wish to take then. It was more difficult too."

"Eh, it was different?"

"IELTS were for British-English and TOEFL for American ones."

Fun fact, IELTS was the anagram of STILE, a cafe in Blend S (manga). Which meant, the manager, Dino, might had an experience of taking one. He'd probably went to England more instead of America since it's closer to his home country, Italy.

"You didn't even mention the ones spoken in Australia."

"Why do you want to go to Australia? Oh..." Nepgear paused for a bit, "I'm afraid the ones you'd be meeting would be drunk people instead, besides they just said f*ck off we're full."

The lilac sister totally thought Neptune would go there just to become an apprentice of a kangaroo.

"It's only for the illegal immigrants, we're just sightseeing—that's all."

"I thought you didn't follow the other world news, sis?"

At this point, Nepgear were venting her resentment from the time Neptune ditched her CPU work.

"You're so mean, Nep Jr, do you take me as an ignorant buffon or something! By the way, what's with the drunk people?"

"Ah...don't mind that, sis. I'm afraid if I went on there'd be lot more people we offend. I think I had the general idea on why you wanna visit, but may I ask again why?"

"Well, I wish to study the variety of flora and fauna in that region. From the news on Earth, the biodiversity in Australia were amazing. There may be many exotic plants I could use for research! We can make some chemical compounds and medicines."

"Ah." Nepgear totally found this unexpected. "Why do you want to research on medicine?"

"I'm just curious. There's nothing perverted to it, really!"

Nepgear raised her eyebrows. She had enough of the last experiment which caused her to grow anti-hymen cannon even though she's a girl.

Uni were a victim of such incident but strangely enough all Nepgear remember were the black sister's ecstatic face. Thank goodness it's her safe day.

"I won't be your test subject, no matter what, sis."

At this rate, the next time it went haywire, she and Uni would be ruined for marriage. Nepgear still wanted the free time to experiment on her stuff alone.

"Are you sure? You'd be bummed out if it turn out making you feel really gooood."

"I'm not a junkie! Besides, those kind of pleasure drugs are illegal. I never expect this to come out from a Nation's leader, sis."

"Hahaha, sorry 'bout that. I got carried away sometimes, I forgot I was the CPU. Still, wasn't it your fault we got sidetracked for a good while, Nep Jr? You best have a good reason for this."

"O-of course I always had a good reason for my actions!"

"Please enlighten me."

"Well...uh...I kind of notice back then, you were extremely tense sis. You might not notice it yourself but, I knew full well you're pushing yourself a bit much from that smile."

"Pushing myself?"

"For example, when you said just go tough it up and beat this dungeon. You didn't sound as confident as usual. To be fair, we didn't have a good estimate of our opponent's strength and there's basically just two of us.

I did not think saying that you are afraid of the unknown was disgraceful, even for a CPU. What I say, we got to acknowledge our fears before it took us by surprise."

"You're not wrong, but not exactly right either."

"What do you mean, sis?"

"I didn't really worry much about the enemies, whoever it was. I would fight it with all my might until they were defeated. What I'm worried about...is you, Nep Jr."

"I might be weak, but since you're with me, it'd be okay."

"You are not weak, Nep Jr. In fact, you are very strong but your lack of confidence made you rather feeble and a bit of burden at times. Tell me, Nep Jr, you're already lot cuter and popular than me, has bigger Yuri harem than me and you could even grow your own cannon—what more can you ask for before you're satisfied?"

'She actually still remember that shameful day!'

"You are the one who's the cutest, sis. Your HDD breasts were also bigger than mine..not to mention you're so dreamy. Plus on our last ni-"

"Shhh...no flirting, m'kay? You damn siscon."

"...but you said Incest didn't exist if we do it just for 'sisterly love' instead of being actual lovers."

Nepgear actually just use this pitiful excuse so she wouldn't feel guilt about Uni, Rom, Ram, Cave, 5pb, Vert and many more when she went to sleep with Neptune.

She actually thought up so many different reasons while sleeping with other girls too, she probably could write a HDN Fanfic of it.

"That's why you're a siscon."

"If I'm a siscon, then you're one too! You're so hungry af when you ***** me before."

"No I'm not. I don't love you simply because you're my sister. I just find your real self irresistible."

Nepgear's face went beet red to her smoothness.

"Ummm..."

"Besides, you got excited when you call Vert as your sister when you ****** her, that's why you're a siscon!"

"Sis...that...is..actually..."

"Enough of your nonsense! I won't forgive you unless you kiss me."

"..but...we're sisters, not to mention...we're both girls.."

Neptune was really upset to this, just when they were both in the mood, this eejit made it so embarrassing.

"You're usually quite shameless 'bout this, Nep Jr...why hesitate this time?"

"That is...I feel like someone's watching."

'Why do you care when bunch of silly Roman statues watch!'

"Oh? Well, like I give a damn 'bout it. You're such a bottom, Nep Jr. No wonder every cute girl likes to push you down."

In the seat, Neptune quickly lunged towards her little sister and moved her lips close to Nepgear's.

"Eeeek!"

The lilac sister's heart were beating so fast, it's Incest..totally Incest! Which felt so wrong, yet so right to her.

Yet, her anticipation of a romantic moment were totally crumpled when Neptune lifted her chin and leaned towards her ears, whispering:

"Ever think of...complaining 'bout consumerism and reflecting on Reagan era?"

On this day, Nepgear knew how different it was, seeing it behind the screen and experiencing it herself. She made a strange expression, even though her big sister's juicy lips were so close.

Meanwhile, Neptune were feeling so damn tense. She thought 'damn, why was Nepgear so damn cute today...she looked so pure, so delicious to defile...but at the same time, it's so hard to do something this shameless.'

In the end, both closed her eyes in sheer embarrassment as they brought their lips closer and...bumped their foreheads together.

"Owww!"

"Awawawa!"

The sisters saw a bit of stars from Milky Way, before the pain finally settled in.

While their faces went further away and their eyes finally open, there were a loud clicking sound and the entire theater's lights went off.

There were 'FIN' letters in English this time, but their location were in the darkness on the theater's rear. The letters gathered at one area, forming a door of light, when the rest were pure darkness.

"Sis! The lights were out! Careful, there's something weird about that door..."

"Don't worry, Nep Jr. We just cleared this stage's hurdle."

"Ah! Now that I thought about it, I got too into the cartoons I forgot to check our surroundings!"

"Hmm...the Master of the dungeon were this powerful, huh. To think our awareness could be erased so easily upon stepping into this place.

If they want to kill us already, they could had done so from the very beginning. Though instead, they gave us hints and clues left and right in our surroundings, as if they're testing us and trying to lead us to where they currently be."

Both of the sisters divulged their understanding.

When they stepped into the theater, they forgot about the beach area before. They also had forgotten, how they actually came from behind the display screen itself.

..but Neptune vaguely noticed some discrepancy before the cartoon started and their attention were completely focused on it.

As Neptune weren't that interested in the cartoon and just note the important stuff, she took note on how it was strange for the movie to be played while the theater were fully lit and how, the display seem to be very opaque regardless of the lights on.

Most apparent were on how there were multiple double doors at all sides. Theatres usually only had one or two exits from the rear that the audience took.

Which meant, they were watching a movie, inside the movie itself. Right from the start, when they arrived at the beach, they were trapped inside a movie.

In such case, Nepgear had possibly, nearly screwed up the sisters real bad by offering Neptune to return back via the portal, while on the first place, the return portal may not be real. The lilac sister cried her eyes out and apologized profusely to Neptune, which simply replied 'you're not the only one who'd think of such'.

In the end, Neptune decide to follow the 'script' that the weird cartoon indicate, which led to the FIN sign appearing. While it might be very embarrassing, Nepgear unconsciously led the conversation in a way which made Neptune finally able to kiss her.

Well, only their foreheads did kiss.

As their 'movie' finally end and they finally back to the 'real life' with dark theater room and ending credits rolling-that's when Neptune let out a sigh of relief.

As for the contents of the credits, it's actually filled with gibberish, Neptune end up ignoring it. Nepgear were kinda curious about what language it was—as it were similar to a random spaghetti code from a file opened by the wrong editor.

"Phew...at the very least, I'm glad they meant no harm, sis."

"I should've taken to account this place were an artifact from the Ancient CPUs. Their strength were unfathomable. I just didn't really like how we're led like pawns though."

"I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing. If the senior behind truly meant no harm while testing us, they would surely had a good fortune to bestow us in the end! Even simply coming here had already filled me with tons of incredible ideas."

"Well, you may be right, Nep Jr. It's good to be optimistic, I guess."

"Yup!"

Stretching their legs which got bit numb from sitting too much, they merrily made way towards the door of light.

...which led the sisters to an eccentrically-styled Museum.

Looking at the only poster as they exited the movie theater, Neptune felt she already dodged a nuclear bomb.

The poster had the title of 'The Exorcist'.

It was a black-and-white poster of a man standing beneath the spotlight, in front of a mansion. It gave quite the eerie feeling, Nepgear guessed it was a Horror movie. Seeing as it won two Oscars with many more awards and nominations beside, it should be a great one.

"Sis, do you know this movie?"

"Y-yeah, this..one's very good, it's a timeless classic. You should watch it with Uni sometime."

Neptune fidgeted and stuttered quite a lot during the explanation.

"Hmm..."

Writing down a mental note on new stuff to rent, Nepgear went after the lilac girl, who already walked distances away from the poster.

"Wait for me, sis!"

Many more mysteries, or probably just a bit more, await the sisters within this Museum.

Although...they forgot to bring their bag of Popcorn outta the movie theater.


	4. Do you understand?

Chapter 4 : Do You Understand?

A.N : probably the weirdest chapter so far, brace yourself before reading :D

The museum, to say it the least, were a lot more ordinary than expected. There were nothing much to describe, aside from the retro-glitch-computer styled images with the same Roman statue, 8-bit background of botched colors, old-school anime characters, Windows 95/98, Japanese letters, Retro things like VHS, Pager, Cadette, CRT Monitors etc. There's also the Fiji water, Palm trees, more Roman statues and a canned version of the Windows 95 / 98.

The museum's eccentric nature were based on its erratic, jumbled-up design, with was of a pink, black checkered boxes on the floor and the wall paints were made out of seizure-inducing inverted colors. Aside from that and all the weird stuff that wouldn't possibly made it to an actual Museum beside the Roman statue, this was a through-and-through, an ordinary museum. There were no magic or Jedi mind-tricks present.

Just in case there were some newfound clues, Nepgear snapped as many pictures in her N-Gear as usual, especially when she came to the exhibits and artworks. Somehow when the pictures were snapped, a new, incomprehensible information flooded her mind and some of the things she took picture of couldn't be deleted. It's a good thing the memory capacity were massive.

Her N-Gear was a modified version from her toolbox with external battery support. Plus, Nepgear had them off the entire time she's not using it. When Nepgear came outta the Movie Theater, she was totally relieved she's still had her toolbox on. Apparently with the newly equipped Pink Flamingo bracelet, her strength went up and she could carry the box like it was nothing.

As the Planeptune girls already seen enough weirdness from their arrival at the beach, plus from watching the weird cartoons, not to mention they're a bit of an oddball themselves—none of it were worthy of shock value.

The sisters, who expect some flying Windows 95 logo or especially, the Roman statues to attack them out of blue, let out sighs of disappointment. There weren't any exciting things to look around, both the paintings and 'glitch-retro' sculptures and crafts-the girls didn't really understand their Aesthethic value. Even the sophisticated Nepgear weren't interested since it did not have mechanical contraptions.

They thought, maybe someone coming from Gamindustri's Ancient times would understand a bit more. Quite a pity since Uzume were on a honeymoon with Big Neptune.

Neptune and Nepgear basically toured the entire museum, including all the things behind doors, separated from the main area, in which they exited movie theater onto. They sat on the fluffy white sofa inside the Rest Area, with an actually normal vending machine.

The contents were just Windows 95 / 98 cans and Fiji water though, with the miniature-sized version of the Roman statues you could buy. The statues were about three-quarters big the Fiji bottle's height; its width were about the same when Neptune and Nepgear grabbed it with their palm almost opened full.

Nepgear didn't really have the required 'money' in hand, neither did her sister. She had a good hunch from remembering the lyrics from the Mac Plus' song.

The lilac sister sang it all, including the cut-off lyrics like 'I do-' in the first parts.

It's your move, I've made up my mind.  
Time is running out, make a move  
Oh, we can go on, do you understand?  
It's all in your hands...

I'm giving up on trying  
To sell you things that you ain't buying

Ye...yeah...

The scene of this lilac sister letting out her adorable vocie, in the same low pitch, made Neptune put up a strange expression.

'Why would you sing at a Vending Machine? What's with this singing, it was even worse since her voice were so beautiful...this might gave me cancer.'

..but when she thought about it once more, the only way to heal the cancer was to join in. She was feeling so bored looking at those Aesthetic things, the lilac girl began to form nihilistic thoughts.

Neptune, at first just listened intently; it didn't take long before she start singing along. Compared to her baby sister, she wasn't as good at remembering the lyrics, but as all she did were just following what Nepgear sang, it end up quite simple.

The esoteric song of the Mac Plus were strangely quite catchy, even though Nepgear felt Autistic from singing it in the exact same way as the recording. As her sister joined in, however, she felt what she did was quite natural.

It's all in your head...

It's all in your head...

Neptune were actually one who danced first during the song, it was the same cutesy idol dance. When the lyrics came into 'I'm giving up..' she did the 'pose of giving up from Puchimas'. The lilac girl put her hands apart in reverse crossed position, her palms open and dejected expression.

'..on trying, to sell you things that you ain't buying.

Neptune made adorably deadpan expression of putting her hands together and forming a fist, followed by putting her right hand forward, palm facing up, just like Kousaka Honoka's signature pose in Love Live, her other hands placed diagonally to her flat chest. Her 'yeah...yeah's reverberated on the rest area, she solemly closed her eyes in a slow dance.

'it's your move, I made up my mind. Time is running out...'

The lilac girl began tapping her feet around, shifting left and right while placing both palms in front of her chest and stretching them forward. She lowered one of her arm and circled around her position according to the singing beat.

'Make your move, 'cuz we can't go on. Do you understand? It's all in your head. It's your move.'

Finishing the full circle and facing the vending machine upfront, she raised her stretched hand overhead slowly and cutely shook her hips and titling her head, swaying her body, like her sides were gentle ocean waves. With her dancing sense, she kept pacing her feet and staying in sync.

At the end of the verse she shook her hips with the other hand rested on it and lowered the overhead hand and stretched it up front, her palm upwards once more.

The sync between the cutely moves and the somber nature of the song would create a strange sensation on its viewer, especially the moment where Nepgear clumsily imitated her sister's smooth moves. The lilac sister often stopped for a bit since she found her sis' dance too cute she had to 'cool down' for moments at a time.

She decide to forget about such dancing or else she might embarrassingly suffer a nosebleed in front of her sis. Neptune didn't even realize what she was doing either.

Each had their own expertise and the vending machine probably agreed with their 'marvelous' performance as it vomited every single thing in its display. Cans of Windows 95 and 98 logos, the exquisite glass bottles of Fiji water and the miniature Roman statues.

"Gee, Nep Jr. How do you came up with this?"

"It's quite simple sis. I kind of figure, when we see a Roman statue, it's a dead giveaway as to when we could progress, the second thing was the song lyrics. When we somehow 'eliminated' one statue, a line of lyrics would come out one by one. It's completely different than the ones in Mac Plus, but I had a hunch it'd be crucial in the end."

"Just like the Final Boss of Nepbound huh. In any case, I was quite curious about how these things taste like. Let's start with the Fiji water, my throat's parched."

"I totally thought you'd be aiming for the statue. I mean, I was curious myself on how did it taste. Was it like a white choco bar or something?"

"It's not that, Nep Jr. I was just thirsty."

With a small 'oh' the lilac sister hand over the bottle. It had a 'premium' like design with its hi-grade plastic casing and its label wrapping were made out of glossy paper. Neptune weren't all that interested in the design since after all, she just want a drink so bad.

The lilac girl opened up the bottle tip and chugged a good portion of the water in one go. Maybe it was due to the chilling, but as the water washed down her throat, she felt like she was transported to the beachy region in a cosmopolitan area, with lots of cute girls around.

She was wearing her cute sunflower swimsuit, with Nepgear, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Iffy and Compa snuggling with her in their scantily-clad swimwear. With her loli body getting pleasant massages all over.

Their touches were comfy and the breeze were similar to the full-power aircon of her own room. The sensation of being the top of the world, surorunded by women in minimal clothing and experiencing unbelievable degree of chill and comfort—the best thing ever.

She truly lamented the fact, why was she not that popular.

If Nepgear knew what her sis were thinking, she'd also beconfused since she thought her big sis were the cutest in her human form and the most beautiful in HDD form.

Why didn't Neptune had a harem in the first place!

Aside from fooling around with her and Noire, the others didn't even try gunning for the lilac girl. Even Noire kept friendzoning Neptune, even if both of them were already so obvious, at the stage of 'just do it already'.

While Nepgear, who thought of herself as plain af, often got molested by other girls.

In any case, currently in her blissful fantasy caused by the Fiji Water, which Neptune currently held it in hand even inside the dream. Below the huge umbrella and lying on the luxurious recliner, her flesh were in cloud nine.

Taking another chug of water, the skies turned pink, and the fresh, invigorating taste of water turned thick and syrupy, with intoxicating effects like fine wine.

Sensations of both heat and cold swirled in her throat; passing through her petite body and as she exhaled, bundles of thick clouds surround the girls around, giving them various exotic goods like fresh fruits, luxury cakes, pudding, nice scent, massage cream etc.

The girl proceed to spoil Neptune by feeding her, getting close so their heavenly scent could be enjoyed at full power. The massage cream especially spread heat all over and created a feel of countless hands stimulating her energy spots, causing a pleasant sense of immolation.

One of the girls also gave her with some sort of smoking pipe connecting to a unique cauldron, which she inhaled and her whole Olfatoric System were nourished by assorted scents of exotic fruits. A wide array of sour, sweet and bitterness seem to elevate her sense of awareness, like she just ascended to another plane of being, transcending her current Goddess' state, beyond the recess of Celestia.

As she was about to reach towards that great beyond, she choked some of the smoke out; rousing her back onto the beachy paradise. The girls gazed at her with caring expression, like she was their daughter.

The lilac girl blew the remainder of smoke and a pair of cool shades materialized out of thin air.

It enveloped her sight in pinkish tint, making this particular scenery even more dreamlike.

She couldn't help but say, it was Aesthetic.

Soon, she found the water was empty and the blissful scenery revert to the Museum rest area.

"This drink was dangerous, it's on the level of recreational drugs. Didn't you agree, Nep Jr-"

The lilac sister had it much worse.

"Vert...stop touching me...w-we're both girls! Uni, your hands are really offensive just now! Noooooo...why are you girls so excited! Sis, please put that thing away, it wouldn't fit! No way...why did it grow at this time?"

Neptune was quite aroused from such display, but she thought more about how she didn't actually felt some addiction or signs of withdrawal symptom at all.

'In any case, I still felt quite thirsty.'

Strangely enough, the second time around, the Fiji Water tasted just like a normal bottled water. It's just a lil' bit fresh and there's also a bit of cleansing sensation like taking in menthol. There's no drug-like hallucination like what the first drink caused. Downing two more bottles in the same way with no changes proved Neptune's assumption.

It caused her stomach to feel sick though; at least she already knew where the toilet was and it's also quite normal. Going back from the restroom, Nepgear were still on a trance and Neptune were really aroused looking at her expression just now; she quickly turned away.

How about the canned Win95, Win98 and the mini-statue? Since the statue didn't appear to be a drink, Neptune tried to find some gaps to 'unwrap' it, trying her hardest to resist Nepgear's moans.

Contrary to her expectations, the statue were really light. It's just on the level of a boxed plastic meal.

It turned out there was none, so the lilac girl tried biting straight into the statue. At first, gently. Though the statue's surface were rather soft, uncharacteristic of a stone, it still wouldn't hurt to be careful.

This one gave her a taste of a deluxe white chocolate with its addicting sweetness, Neptune couldn't get enough of it; she gobbled the statue in few minutes as she also took some time to chew and ravish the flavors with her tongue. The crispy almond and nougat additions were also very welcome to her, giving a thick, crunchy texture which was also a treat to her naughty teeth which love munching her meals over and over.

As the statue were completely eaten, there were some sort of lyrics ringing in her head but unlike Nepgear, she didn't pay any attention to it. She just want to eat more and more.

She washed her throat with another bit of chug of Fiji Water and nommed another statue. The same gentle nibble at first, she didn't want to accidentally ruin her teeth over a random stone.

The next one had the crispy and meaty texture of a Kebab, with blood-like tomato sauce seeping from its orifices. Neptune didn't give a single damn, although Nepgear, whom just roused from her perverted dream, gaped in shock like Neptune had try to mutilate a living being with her mouth.

All the obscene things the lilac sister and her girls did were blown out the water.

"Oh, this was just tomato sauce, it's delish." Neptune gave a short review.

The tomato sauce were quite the high grade as it didn't leave unpleasant sour sensation on her throat after a while, it's like downing a liquefied fresh tomato. Truly exquisite, Neptune thought.

The meat was quite thick Neptune had to bit hard to separate it. From the texture it must be a beef. When she munched it on the 'Kebab' statue, the other sauces which had a perfect proportion of salt and spiciness of cheese poured out. In between the layers of the meat and crusty skin, there's also fresh veggies consisting of slice tomatoes, carrots, lettuce, —at least there's no eggplants.

Even if the statue didn't have the complementing structure of a cylindrical kebab to hold the foods in, the contents magically didn't fell out even though Neptune were being a glutton and tore up the 'kebab' statue from the wrong direction.

Nepgear, from feeling terrified of the blood-like sauce spilling out, went straight to getting hungry af.

She helped herself to another one of these. Gave it a light bite and she immediately freaked out upon lopping off a quarter of its head just like that.

'How the hell could sis be so carefree 'bout that? Ah, it's sis after all.'

Nepgear began to understand why her sister didn't form a harem. There's so many girls horny for this loli cinnamon roll; she was just so dense, it need someone with such obvious dead giveaway sign like Noire for it to work—and they hadn't even manage to go out although they did questionable things not just once or twice.

It's always the same 'I dun goofed' excuse.

As for the statue's taste, it was a custard pudding Neptune really love.

"Sis, mine was your favorite pudding. Let us share, ahhhnnn."

Even Nepgear's cuteness couldn't make offering a statue with partly decapitated head any less disturbing. Neptune, however, didn't give a single damn as she was busy savoring the whole taste of the kebab statue, she didn't even hear what her baby sister said.

She placed the statue to her sisters' side. Although the pudding was delicious, she want her sis to have it whole. Kinda felt bit of regrets since she ate a chunk but it couldn't be helped.

Nepgear bit down another statue gently; it coincidentally was another kebab, but instead of tomato sauce, there's a mildly spicy curry and the meat was of a chicken's. The meat was so crunchy and the meat's also really thick. Aside from it, all the skin texture and vegetables were the same. The lilac sister happily ate her meal knowing it's the same stuff her sis enjoyed.

In midst of Nepgear eating, Neptune finished her kebab—she ignored another stream of nonsense lyrics from the leftover statue and asked her baby sister:

"Hey, Nep Jr. Why didn't you finish this?"

The said girl paused her eating and replied back:

"It's your favorite custard pudding, sis. So I figure you'd best have it...I wasn't really a big fan of sweets."

"You sure? We can at least split it half-half."

"No thanks, I think I was about full just eating this Kebab statue alone. It's just so delicious and the meat was quite a lot."

"You really are girlish, Nep Jr. No wonder you're so popular."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy with that, I prefer a low-key quiet life, sis."

"Why didn't you act more like me sometime?"

"I refuse, sis. If I act like you, Histoire would be buried in the mountain of work without anyone helping her."

"...right, it's not like I was good at those paperworks either."

Nepgear didn't scold Neptune from not doing her job. She thought, maybe sitting in the piles of paperwork were like hell to the lilac girl and as for herself, it wasn't so bad.

If anything, Nepgear were thankful to her sister for finishing all the Durian Quests (the Quests which hadn't been cleared for a long time) in the guild, which also boosts a significant amount to their shares.

"Well, I kinda feel bad, so here's another statue in place."

"There's already more than enough for both of us. Maybe we just try the cans instead."

"M'kay."

Neptune merrily nommed the pudding statue while Nepgear slowly ate her kebab statue.

Nepgear, this time, didn't hear any more lyrics upon finishing the statue. Which made her alert somehow.

'Maybe it's about time to face the Final Boss.'

It was even more apparent when she asked Neptune and it turns out, she did hear some lyrics but didn't really pay it any mind, but after eating the pudding statue, there's no such thing—she call 'good riddance'.

Nepgear felt like sighing but it's not like Neptune to worry 'bout the details anyway.

The lilac sister's tummy were already near max capacity just from drinking a bottle of Fiji Water and eating one kebab statue While Neptune, she was still up for more. Maybe two more statue and both Windows cans.

In the end, they decide to split the Win 95 and Win 98 cans, each taking one of different versions. Nepgear suggested not to overeat, as they might encounter the Senior whom led them here at any moment and full stomach might screw up the important things.

Neptune got the Win 95 can since she was the older one. Opening up the can, she caught a whiff—it was actually a grass jelly drink, just the jellies were in shape of Win 95 logo. All the heat in her mouth from eating those chocolates and kebab were washed away.

While Nepgears' Win 98 was that of a spicy Oden drink. It warmed her full stomach and gave energizing sensation to her body. When she exhaled, her throat were filled with chill and she had an urge to shout loud akin to the aftermath of eating Fisherman's Friend Original mint flavor. She persevered.

Before anything interesting actually happened, the sisters spent a good amount of time in the toilet, emptying their 'Recycle Bin' as much as they could. Both in body and mind. Giving their best not to think about unnecessary things. Their toilet stalls were also the furthest apart.

It was easy for Neptune to focus her mind, while Nepgear were struggling to fight out the pulling sensation. It's only her obsession to be together with her big sis which able to make her focus. In the toilet, it's all because her minds were filled with Neptune's cute and beautiful antics.

'Nep Jr...please make me pudding.'

'Nep Jr...please do all my work, I'm lazy.'

'Don't wanna...I hate eggplants, here I'll give them for you!'

'Five more minutes...zzzzz...'

In midst of those selfish antics which left a deep impression on Nepgear as it was the moment she wish to care and look after her sister.

Among that, were also the ones which Neptune were being dependable.

'Nep Jr...'

'What if I had no faith in myself?' this pathetic excuse she gave were also resound as 'important memory' in which she start letting out small sobs.

'Believe in me, who believes in you.'

'You are not weak, Nep Jr. In fact, you are very strong but your lack of confidence made you rather feeble and a bit of burden at times. You could even grow your own cannon—what more can you ask for before you're satisfied?"

'Believe in me, Nep Jr. After all, you can grow your own cannon.'

'Believe in your cannon.'

'Nooooooooo!'

She herself almost start to believe she wasn't a normal girl, but one who also had her own anti-hymen cannon. It etched another shock in her, she completely forgot about the strange part of the song.

As the result, she could empty her 'Recycle Bin' with no hurdles in the following moment. After a few of it passed, Nepgear exited the stall, feeling totally exhausted; accompanied by toilet flushing noises.

"W-what's wrong Nep Jr?"

"Thinking 'bout you sis."

Seeing Nepgear coming outta the toilet stall with bloodshot eyes and heavily panting, Neptune felt really bad.

'Did she secretly bore grudges at me? I really have to care for her more.'

Looking at her big sis unusual pondering, Nepgear tried her best to form the right words to fix this situation.

"It's not that sis, I nearly dragged you down once more. When I was in the toilet...I kept thinking 'bout the strange part I saw 'bout those lyrics, it nearly wrestled myself away from you...I don't want that. It took my best to resist, it's like...my mind nearly broke. At first I just want to leave a clue and stop struggling but, I don't...wanna be separated again from you sis...I love you...I really want us to be together."

"Nep Jr, calm down...listen to me." Neptune embraced her baby sister and gave a gentle massage to her stiff-looking shoulders, whispering in tender voice to her ear: "Y'know, you had genius-level brains. Sure you had little-to-no common sense, but it's not like I was one to talk 'bout it. First, you don't have to think 'bout anything 'kay? Listen to lil' me. I don't expect you to do anything more."

"Un..."

"When I say 'to be more like me', I don't mean to take all my bad parts together. I never say you have to be selfish and irresponsible. I think my personality in general was terrible, but I couldn't help it. No matter how much I change, I couldn't seem to break out since, that's just how much I hate monotonous work and I'd better off doing the jobs that were right for me. I want the best for this Nation and sometimes I think Histy should be more open-minded 'bout it."

"I'm grateful for your hard work, sis."

"Well, it's no big deal. I'm just doing what I wanna do." Neptune shrugged her shoulders, "While looking at me, it's very easy to note my bad parts, it's enough to eclipse the good parts, since what I did, wasn't something people in their daily lives would witness. Even if I continually do good things, it's just a matter of time of people looking forward on me screwing up, wouldn't it? That's why I never wish to give a damn 'bout people's expectations and do what I feel was right."

"I...couldn't really be like you in that regard sis. When I was given a duty or responsibility, I could not bear not finishing it."

"That's why I said: the right man on the right job, you're such a cute girl though."

"Siscon." Nepgear tried to hid her face by raising her clothes and tucked her head in, but this just made her big sis chuckle.

"Like I said, I don't love you cuz you're my sister, it's cuz you're my Nep Jr..."

"Uuuu...stop flirting with me, sis."

"I'm not flirting, I'm serious with this. Ya know what I like 'bout you, Nep Jr? It's because there's just so many things you could do perfectly and you're also an earnest hard-working girl many people depend on. You also made my life easier, not to mention you're so gentle, understanding, a good listener and...well."

"Sis...stop...if you go any further I'd probably couldn't control myself and kiss you. When you've being so cute like that, it's such a torture for me."

"Ugh, fine I know I'm cute in general, but it's kinda disturbing how you find even my most mundane actions diabetes-inducing."

"I'm also kind of disturbed, you talked as if I was an omnipotent goddess or something! In any case, I'm not a genius at all, I'm just a normal girl without anything special—I just love my hobbies. I couldn't even understand how you and other call me cute either—I'd prefer if my looks were called average. Why couldn't you guys treat me like a normal girl?"

"You see...in the first place, you're the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. A normal girl couldn't become a CPU Candidate. From your birth, you are already special; unique; the Chosen One-to put it in exaggeration. To call it as fate or destiny, however, I didn't like it, as if you becoming my little sister were something superficial. I'd like to think, you were my little sister because you're exactly the kind of person our family need. You're the one Planeptune wished for.

It was neither fate or destiny, but our Dream and our Wish—that's what I'd like to call it. Being with you was a dream come true.

Actually, what I'd like to say is. You need not to continuously fulfill people's expectations of you, because what they want the most for you—just be yourself. You need not to follow my footsteps, my dear. You're just as good as you are."

"Sis...I also think you're also the big sis I yearned for. I may be weak but you're always there for me. When I was actually no one special, you and the others always appreciate me, even though I didn't always deserve it. Even if I really didn't have much common sense and couldn't be the normal girl I aspire, you kept telling me it's alright...I.."

"Nep Jr...do you know why you always feel you are lacking? It's simple. Intelligent people were always finding themselves lacking in wisdom, while simpletons like me were always Que Sera Sera."

"You didn't sound like a stupid person at all, sis. In any case, I often thought you're the actual genius here. Like at this dungeon, it's mostly due to your brilliant ideas that we're able to reach so far."

"Nah, I'm actually not intelligent at all, it's more like an acquired Wisdom. After all, I lived longer than you."

"What about the medicine concocting? You could brew some miraculous things and you often speak of wise things from time to time."

"It's the same. I practiced it for a long time, y'know? I was lot slower than most others, I just persevered. As for that wisdom, you just naturally pick on it as the time went by. There's still lot of things I was lacking in but since my brain wasn't much anyway, I didn't feel like giving a damn."

"Still..you've done a lot of incredible things: fighting the other CPUs 3v1, medicine making, clearing so many dungeons, leading the Nation and earnestly loving your people on top of that. I didn't think anyone could do that."

"My achievements were no big deal, I didn't do it for appreciation, I just think of it as necessary. I just thought, well, it's kinda pointless to be the best since it's merely just me trying to fit the standards of others.

To be said, I didn't bring this conversation up just to stroke each other's ego—well it's a part of it, but what I wish to say is. Nep Jr, when was the last time people point out your mistakes?"

"Huh? Well...just now, I nearly screwed up our whole adventure by offering to take the portal while we're in beach. Plus, when we're in the movie, I didn't even realize we're still not out from the initial state-"

"That's not it...Nepgear. Remember, further back."

The lilac sister pondered for a bit, accompanied by the whirring of the toilet fan.

"I remember, the fans hated me for what I did in the second game, I end up being the butt of lot of jokes in the third game. They say I was plain and boring, with no redeeming traits."

"What you did after that?"

"I kind of pick up a hobby like mecha stuff, forging, assembling stuff. I realize that's how I went from a normal girl to a weirdo nerd...ah!"

'..and now you're a perverted Yuri girl I love so much.' thought Neptune

"Yep, so you finally realize that sometimes, a good criticism can tip you to become a better person."

'"I still wanna be a normal girl regardless."

"Well you just need to change for the better, for that I had a good criticism for ya."

"Please tell me sis!"

"Errr...for that, Nep Jr—you are much too adorable and it'd be near impossible to fix-"

"The cutest girl have no right to say that!"

"It's because I'm the cutest, that I can say those things. After all, the reason you're such a cinnamon roll is cuz you're my little sister and I don't want you to outrank me."

"Shameless!"

...

Satisfied with their banter, the girls chilled their minds as they leisurely walked the Museum hallway. Thinking 'bout it again, as much the sisters already accustomed to this scenery, it's still felt unsettling.

Seeing as the whole museum were like that, they went back to the toilet. At least it looked like a normal one, even the walls and floors.

"Sis..about why I nearly got pulled away, it all started when there were no more lyrics I heard after 'removing' the Roman statue. When I pondered about what the verse 'it was all in your head' thing, uh no good...it was starting again!"

"It's all in your head? Do you mean, the 'Final Boss' were something inside our head the entire time?"

"That is!"

Before they could discuss any further, their consciousness blacked out for a moment.

The next they opened their eyes, they saw the same pink-background, the floor filled with black-pink checkerboards, with a picture of cityscape and the sea beneath. The symbol of Mac Plus with all the additional Japanese letters...and most importantly, that damned Roman statue were there again.

...and it's all alone, looking straight at the girls.

The same music plays again, when the girls finally locked eyes with the statue.

This time, however, the girls knew how to fight back, instead of just getting locked in position for all eternity.

Materializing a microphone stand, the Planeptune Sisters began to sing together.

The Final Battle, or should we say, the last concert in this dimension shall commence.

'I swear by the time I got outta here, I don't wanna look at statues for weeks.' complained Neptune.

...

Postnote : well then! It's already the time to confront the 'Final Boss' and probably would get the big reveal of everything. Kinda spoiling you guys, it's nothing philosophical or deep at all—just silly stuff.

Next chapter wouldn't be the final one though, there's still the merry Epilogue waiting.

Since this chapter end up much longer, I didn't feel like editing it at the moment. I will try to fix it whenever I'm in the mood though.

For those who came up to this point, you guys rock! Even if you just came here at whim and didn't think much about it, that means a lot to me.

Wish me luck so I could give a satisfactory 'Final Boss' confrontation and a fitting end guys! Will that said, I'm off. I will try to finish the story before my long holiday ends.

As the result, some chapter might end up without sufficient edits, but it wouldn't be as taxing as writing from scratch, I could do it at my free time when I was home at work or the lax hours at work.

With all that's said and done, see you at the next chapter!


	5. It's All in your (Head) Hands (END)

Chapter 5 : It's All in your (Head) Hands (END)

The same slow-beat esoteric synth string sequences, with heavy reverb played out. Having heard this song consecutively, Neptune were already tired of it. Not that she disliked the song. Well, it's not especially her favorite either.

Both the sisters, however, were familiar about the time the cut-off vocals kicked in.

"Let's do it, Nep jr."

"Okay, sis!"

Neptune wanted this to end quickly, while Nepgear were still curious about what rewards they'd reap at last. The microphone stand in front of them ready, the sisters sang together:

(The () brackets were Nep and Gear singing together. Nep always sang first, but with / sign it was Gear's turn. After the verse restarts, it's Nep again. The reason why Nep leads was due to Gear having a stage fright and Nep had lot more confidence in performing.)

The sisters remembered the actual lyrics to the bone, due to the statues they 'deleted' from the area. As soon the 'I do-' kicked in the sisters sang their own lyrics and at the same moment, the slow beat kicked into a much faster 4/4 pop song beat with 80's instrumentals.

The sisters felt much ease when they raised their voices together.

It's your Move (Diana Ross) performed by Neptune and Nepgear feat Mac Plus

I don't understand cuz you don't say yes / but you don't say no.

You say you know we shouldn't / you keep holding out.

(But you don't let go)

(Im giving up, on trying)

To sell you things, (but you ain't buying)

(It's your move, I've made up my mind)

(Time is running out, make a move)

Oh, we can go on / do you understand

It's all in your hands, (it's your move)

You're giving me the business with that old come on / but you don't come across.

You get me so excited / don't you know you're such a tease?

When I think you're getting hot, (but you're not)

So what's the problem? / what's wrong?

This kiss and miss, (you know it can't go on)

(It's your move, I've made up my mind)

(Time is running out, make a move)

'cuz we can't go on / I want you to know

It's your move, (your turn to go)

I'm giving up / on trying

To sell you things / that you ain't buying.

(It's your move, I've made up my mind)

(Time is running out, make a move)

Oh we can't go on / do you understand

(It's all in your hands).

It's your move / I've made up my mind

(Time is running out..)

...

The sisters weren't all that tired since there weren't any dancing involved. The most of their hurdles were singing in sync the best they could; the end result were terrific. They might sing out of tune sometimes, but they never missed the singing order and when their voices came together, it created a perfect resonance which pushed their courage to new heights.

"The guitar riff after third chorus was pretty dope." Neptune's nervousness kicked in and she began to exhale in long durations.

"Yes, it's a good song. We also performed well, sis." Nepgear however, were on the verge of nervous breakdown, she slumped down the floor but still remember to hold her legs together to avoid showing her striped panties.

"Hmm...I'm not sure about that, it's all up to this silly statue, eh."

Neptune and Nepgear noticed something amiss about the statue, preparing their best for the potential fight—fortunately it all didn't happen. All of the pressure went poof by the time the music stops with the sisters' performance.

Nepgear didn't feel any regrets since those weapons and bracelets she forged could be a good souvenir.

"Yes...it's the song as I remembered. A really nice one..."

"Eeek!"

"The hell?"

The girls jumped when the statue, which never once shown moving their mouth spoke out of blue.

It let the exact same voice as the low pitched vocals from the Mac Plus song, which sparked a bit of irritation from Neptune.

"How about you let us go home?"

"Wait up sis! I know you had enough of statues but, couldn't you restrain your agression seeing we weren't its match?"

"Alright then, but I'm not going to talk or anything. Just wake me up when we're about to go home." Neptune act like she wasn't present in the first place and slept on the floor.

"Uh...I'm really sorry for that, my big sis had some unpleasant things happening in here. I hope you didn't take offense..."

"I don't remember anything, I don't understand anything. I know why I'm here and I want you to remember, to entrust the legacy. Yet, as time passed, such legacy was reduced to its corrupted form."

"What happened? I know you can remember something, please tell me whatever you can."

"Ancestors...open gate, bringing me here. That's what I'm told. Here, I am aware. Things of the other side, I store. Soon, war happened and gate closed. I, forgotten. Master, gone. Her descendants, left me be. War, kept going. Now, war stopped. Gate, opened. You, came."

It followed by a violent rumble, which jolted Neptune back to consciousness. The lilac girl sat dumbfounded watching this strange conversation.

"Hey, was it okay for you to disappear like this?"

"My time passed beyond. I should've died long ago. I just want the world to remember, that I had alive, I had exist. Even if it's ugly. "

"...but why me? Why the other descendants could not find you?"

"War blinds, thus, they could not find me, for I was the memento of peaceful times. In you, the flames of War had gone. That is why, you're able to find me. You have my eternal gratitude for letting me be a part of your memory."

"Once again...thank you..."

Before Nepgear could ask another question, the entire space cracked apart and it let out countless blinding lights which made the sister shut their eyes for a good moment.

When their eyes opened, they were back in Nepgear's room. The neon lights were gone, along with the wooden desk table.

Neptune found herself sitting on the floor, while Nepgear stood there holding three CD albums. One of them had the same background as what were shown in the Macintosh Plus.

Putting the CD's to the side, Nepgear shyly inquired while twiddling her fingers.

"Sis...can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Only if you didn't do lewd stuff every time, before that—please fed me some pudding!" Neptune put on a smug face.

"I'm not lewd!"

The strangest thing of all, the sisters hadn't realized, time didn't seem to pass by at all when they were inside.

The days continued as usual. The lights and the desks on Nepgear's room were already replaced. When Histoire asked, they told the entire truth to her and the Oracle herself, strangely enough, couldn't find any records after three days had passed.

Since it was only the most important things which were recorded, the sisters just shrugged it aside and pretend as if everything were just a strange dream.

The lilac sister browsed the pictures taken out from her N-Gear. There's a lot of additions like the sisters' running in the beach, fighting the monsters, relaxing and eating, watching cartoons in the theatre, taking the pictures in the museum, singing and dancing in front of the vending machine, hugging in the toilet and lastly, performing the actual song of 'It's your move' together.

When she showed the picture to Neptune, the lilac girl were only interested in ogling Nepgear, which came with a cute smack on her back from the lilac sister.

All that aside, Nepgear thought of it as quite bizarre, but the Mac Plus sure had extraordinary means to preserve a memory. To honor its legacy, she anonymously uploaded the CD's as a Free music. She also upped the pictures of the scenery without her and the sisters around, the same method.

To her surprise, it became an ironic meme, especially the Mac Plus. The stuff she uploaded eventually started a movement of derivative works from the music to the spam of 'Aesthetic' images, similar to what was shown in the Museum.

Nepgear kind of regretted it since her big sis already had trauma about statues and the songs but she couldn't help it. She felt obliged to fulfill the promise.

The lilac sister herself hadn't got the time or mood to listen to the rest of the CD's.

Funny how she began to care less and less when people talked about the thing she introduced.

Still, she began to think—what if one of her creations would have a will of her own? Or was it just the special skill of her Ancestors?

If so, the stuff she worked on might curse all day at her since the lilac sister were kind of sadistic while forging. She didn't want that.

What she could infer from the explanation was: the Macintosh Plus was a relic her Ancestor brought from the Earth before the Console War began. Countless years had passed since then and during that time, the contents stored in the Computer underwent some sort of 'corruption' which caused the 'Vaporwave' effect.

Vaporwave, the term the netizens had given.

Countless of years had passed since the War started, until it finally end and the Gate to Earth opened again; yet Earth's time didn't seem to advance that much. The Simpsons were still airing, Usagi moved from holding a floppy disk onto clumsily trying to use the laptop.

From her experience in Ultradimension, it was true—the shift of time between unconnected dimensions could be rather absurd. She was still quite uncomfortable how she was actually 20+ years older than her friends—the question about age seem like a big taboo to her.

All that aside, she accessed the Gamindustri's search engine and found the song, from the lyrics she remembered.

It's Your Move – Diana Ross.

If she remembered correctly, the artist, Diana Ross was from Earth and her stuff were imported here.

On the Neptube video side, when she checked the comments, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Diana Ross ripped off Mac Plus!"

"Nightcore Vaporwave doesn't sit right with me."

"This is a good cover of Mac Plus."

"Gotta go fast."

"If you can drink drinks, why can't you food foods? /musicplays."

That's when Nepgear decided-enough internet for today.

If internet cancer were the result of peace, Nepgear would still prefer it over the start of another Console War.

One thing she learned from this Adventure was:

Don't deliberately touch someone else's Computer.

/musicplays

Lisa Frank 420 – Modern Computer (FIN)

Postnote :

I felt like apologizing again, sorry if the ending was kinda shit lol. I realize I was really terrible at writing this kind of thing. Maybe I should just stick on the story about lesbians snuggling and doing cute things.

Still, I was really glad this was finally over.

To be honest, I had no more clue on what stuff were better as an ending, this wasn't even all that deep in the first place.

This was probably the final kind of this one since I was kinda a shit Author, next time I'd just take it simple and tune down the craziness.

See you again at the next story! (Don't ask me for another more like this, I already felt like crying when I wrote this, sometimes. It's kinda hard for a normal person like me to write weird things.)


End file.
